OC'S NEEDED!
by ZoeysZone
Summary: I need some OC's. Good guy or bad guy. Two people have opened a place for mutants to go it's not like Xavier's, they don't teach or anything. It's just a shelter for mutants and feeds them. Or is it more...? OC'S NEEDED!
1. Oc's needed

_**Oc form**_

Character's Name:

Code Name:

Good/Evil:

Gender:

Age:

Eyes:

Hair:

Build:

Height:

Weight (optional):

Any other features:

Power:

Home Location (optional):

Biography (including how they're powers manifested):

How did you find the shelter or how did they meet:

Likes (optional):

Dislikes (optional):

Personality:

Fears:

weaknesses:

Uniform (optional-I'll make it if you want, just tell the color and things like in two pieces or how long, etc.):

Pj's:

Casual wear:

Additional Information:

*Also, if you can possible draw a picture of your character and email it to me, it would be greatly appreciated. It's not mandatory though, so don't sweat it*

Would you like/mind (if) your character (is) paired up?


	2. Oc

**My two Oc's, the twins, are at the bottom of this page. Thanks!**

**Sorry for the wait... Anyway**

**The Oc's that have been entered are...**

* * *

><p>If you haven't had the chance to submit thats fine. You can still give me more for later in the story.<p>

**Adrianna (Audrey-Ahna) Carville by TheWriterGirl23**

**Sacha(Sa-che-ah) Lukov & Lynx Lexington by San child of the wolves**

**Jenna Pemberton by AngeliqueRox**

**Inara Richardson by Kitty-Mae**

**Conrad King by Blue-Red-Ninja**

**Kelly Grace-Hormon by keeponrockin'inthefreeworld**

**Alex Foster by DoTheBartMan**

**And I thank-you for submited. Most of you will be submitted...**

**Adrianna (Audrey-Ahna) Carville by TheWriterGirl23:** Maelstrom, good, female, 17 years old. she can manipulate air currents around her and build them into an incredible force. May be paired up.

**Sacha(Sa-che-ah) Lukov & Lynx Lexington by San child of the wolves**_ are both chosen:_ **Sacha **Shatter, good, male, 16. Sacha can control glass; meaning he can easily make glass crack and shatter into pieces and levitate(Similar to telekinesis but it only works on glass). May be paired up.

**Lynx** Chain, good, male, 17. He has the ability to materialize chains that act according to his imagination. The chains come out of his body. The only way for a chain(s) to come out of his body, is if he's wounded, even from a paper cut(However if the wound is small then only chain came out of his the wound.), to a larger wound such as a cut all the way across his chest(Several chains can come out of his body and attack and be used and react on their own or to him.). Not going to be paired up.

**Jenna Pemberton by AngeliqueRox:** Hot Shot, evil, female, 15. super speed and the ability to create, withstand, and control fire. WILL be paired up.

**Inara Richardson by Kitty-Mae: **Nymph, Good, Female, 15. Chlorokinesis. She can control plant life. may be paired up.

**Might be picked... don't get upset if your under might be picked. It just means I need to think about it, don't give up hope...**

**Alex Foster by DoTheBartMan**_ you might be chose_n:Spike, good guy but total bad a**, Male, Unknown But he looks 20. He has super human Strength and Black wings, he is known as an angel of darkness. he has a secret ability that allows him to drain blood from living creatures in-order to retain his youthful appearance. May be paired up.

**Kelly Grace-Hormon by keeponrockin'inthefreeworld:**Alakazam, unknown side (may be good or bad), female, 15. She cast simple spells by rhyming and congour objects from up to 100 feet away. May be paired.

**Conrad King by Blue-Red-Ninja:**Shadow, Good, male, 17. Shadow manipulation such as making bats out of shadows traveling through shadows and manipulating darkness in the enviroment. May be paired. Btw: Colrado Springs, Co. is better than Denver.

**Oc's I just got today**

**Tanya Webber by El' Caliente:**Phase may change, good, female, 12. Sublimation/Phasing: phases through walls, but more like Danny Phantom(Sublimation (Ability to transform into a light pink gaseous, mist, or fog-like form and phasing through solid objects if its electronic it will short out).

**Tiffony Hart by Sexxy Malfoy:**Angel, Good or bad, female, 16. Orbing?, summoning objects, invisibility, can control electricity & light. May be paired.

**_I will try my best to put your Oc in my story. And if you don't see your oc and I said it will be there then be patient because it will._**

**My Oc's**

Characters Name: James Simmons

Code name: Unknown yet

Good or Evil: Good

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Eyes: Brown

Hair: black, short, strait

Build: may look scrawny sometimes but is pretty built (like a lot)

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: Average

Any other features: Little tan-ish

Power: Unknown yet

Home Location: 3-story house (mini mansion), the shelter

Likes: 3's twin sister, fighting/weight lifting, & Martial Arts

Dislikes: People hurt people/kids/animals/etc. (especially his twin sister), racists, & annoying people

Personality: Very protective (sometime a little over protective), means business, strict but can be laid back at times, intimidating, & stubborn

Fears: Twin sister being killed/kidnapped/captured/hurt

weaknesses: his twin sister (if anyone is using her to get to him it works), little girls (meaning 18 & younger but, mainly under 10), & temper (he has a bad temper)

Strengths: hand-to-hand combat, poker face (can hide his emotions easily), stealthy, intimidating, & strong

Uniform: black steel-toed boots, black pants, & Black t-shirt

Pj's: shirtless, barefoot, in shorts

Casual wear: black steel-toed boots, jeans, black t-shirt, & sometimes sunglasses

I can't draw dudes(males) sorry. :*(

* * *

><p>Characters Name: Hope Simmons<p>

Codename: Ghost

Good or Evil: Good

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Eyes: Red on white (like Remy's but instead on black its white)

Hair:Black with red ends, strait, to her lower back, left down

Build: Slender and built, but not like super built

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: never ask a girl her weight

Any other features: She has a motherly look to her and very professional but, when shes angry (like super angry or in a fight) she can pack a punch.

Power: Shape shifting- she can only turn into some one shes seen in person, and can change any part of that persons body (hair style/color, eyes, height, etc.) and Invisablity- no one can see, hear, or smell her (in Logan/X-23/Rahne's case) but you can touch her.

Home Location: The 3-story (mini Mansion) the shelter

Likes: Kids, animals, 3's her twin brother, helping/volunteering, cooking, Spring, & Summer, colors black & Red

Dislikes: Winter, Snow, bullies, Haters (mutant and racist people), be alone, & total quiet,

Personality: Motherly, and professional. Little strict but, mostly laid back. Kind-hearted, patient, caring, & loving

Fears: Sentiles, Spiders, Twin brother or anyone close dying, & being captured or alone

weaknesses: Telepaths & Snow (only things that make invisablity useless), & wanting to help others all the time

Strength: Knife throwing, knows many languages, & has a meds degree.

Uniform: Like Top like Emma Frost/White Queen in X-Men but it stops just over her belly button, no sleeves & cape goes from white to red. I know confusing, White finger-less gloves going to her elbows, white skin-tight capris w/ slits on each side, & red high-heeled combat boots

Pj's: One is a light-red tank-top w/black lace, matching pants, and Black slippers. the other is black nightgown w/red lace, & the same black slippers.

Casual wear: Skin-tight dark-blue jeans that flare at the bottom, low-cut red tank-top, black jacket, Red finger-less gloves, sometimes red sunglasses, & red high-heels. When it's hot out a red crop-top, red capris, black sandal, red sunglasses & red finger-less gloves.

I might draw her, if I can. I'll tell you, they will be on my website if I do.

* * *

><p>Again sorry if your not picked, but don't give up I may change my mind. I hope you enjoy. Sorry it to me forever. It may be awhile before I get the story started, hope you understand. Please be patient. When the story starts It will be called: <em><strong>Mutant Shelter! <strong>__Please review it once it's out. Thanks so much! :)_


End file.
